Pups rescue Chase and Hunt
Chase and Hunt are out on a mission. What mission, you ask? Well, it's top secret. Read on to find out. Hunt Original PAW Patrol pups and Ryder Mayor Humdinger Mayor Goodway Kotaro Twilight Rascal and Pieface (Friendship is conflict: Kotaro and Twilight pups) Zuri Tifu Raphael and Donatello (Compounds and contests: Rascal and Tifu pups) Leonardo and Michelangelo (Violence is never the answer: Pieface and Zuri pups) "hey, Dad!!" Donatello exclaimed as he rushed into the Lookout. Rascal looked up at his youngest son and stood up, walking over. "Yeah, Don? What's got your fur in a twist?" He asked. "well, Mom and I just finished off the teleportation device we've been working on! Come see!" Donnie replied, tugging on his father's paw. "alright, alright. I'm coming!" Rascal giggled as he followed his son to the Lookout's laboratory, where Tifu was stood, a giant machine standing above her. "Rascal! I trust Donnie told you to come and see the Device we've been working on?" Tifu asked as the two walked over. "you bet! I can't wait to try out the teleportation device!" Rascal giggled, before looking around. "Where's Raphael? I thought he'd be over here looking at the device?" He asked. "Zuri didn't tell you? She's taken Raphael, Michelangelo and Leonardo back to hers for the day so Raph and Mikey don't end in smashing the teleportation device." Tifu asked. "oh, oh yeah. I totally forgot!" Rascal facepawed. "anyway, Dad," Donatello added. "This device can take any number of pups anywhere! To other worlds, to other realms, other places... You name it!!" He tapped the leg of the machine proudly and sat beside it. "It works just as quickly as our tags do!" Meanwhile, in Foggy Bottom, Chase and Hunt were Searching for Mayor Humdinger. "Smell anything yet, Hunt?" Chase asked. "not yet, lil' bro. But I know he's here somewhere!" Hunt replied. "we need to keep looking! Who knows where he's going to strike next?!" Chase barked. Suddenly, he sneezed. Right in front of his nose, sat a yarn ball; one of the Kitt katastrophe crew were near by. "This way!!" Chase yipped, running off towards Foggy Bottom. "great work, Chase!" Hunt replied, chasing after Chase. "I think we've just met a dead end, bro." Chase whispered as he stopped just a little short of a brick wall. Hunt caught up with him. "I think so too. But we need to keep going, we need to take Humdinger down before Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom suffer." Hunt commented. "I guess you're right..." Chase sighed. Little did they know, Mayor Humdinger was planning to capture them. Back at the Lookout, Donnie was showing Rascal how the machine worked. "... So to start, you need to input a high security code in, which Mom and I already know." He said, tapping on his holographic keyboard. "And the code is...?" Rascal asked. "simple: the code is the day Grama's owner arrived!" Donnie commented. "oh yeah, I remember that! We were all outside camping, or I'm Pieface's case, glamping. He was such a show-off before he met Zuri." Rascal replied. "You know, I've never know that Mom had four fears, all linked to eachother. Fire, Ice, snow and danger." A high-pitched yelp rang out from outside the lab. "Was that Chase?" Donnie asked. "Hunt must've been sent over here." Rascal replied. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups